Dear Foolish Little Brother
by Windgale
Summary: Itachi gets bored and decides to write his little brother a letter. ITASASU SASUITA


Dear Foolish Little Brother**,**

Dec. 23

_Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

_Hello. I bet you are wondering _

_why I am bothering to write you_

_this letter. Truthfully, so am I._

_I guess it's mostly because I'm _

_bored, but your guess is as good_

_as mine. Well, by the time you_

_get this it will be Christmas, so_

_I guess Merry Christmas would be_

_something I could add. You could_

_write back if you feel like it._

_~ Itachi _

_Dec. 26_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Boredom must be contagious._

_Christmas wasn't too exciting._

_Other than Sakura and Ino, I didn't_

_get anything at all. Not that I_

_actually wanted anything. I never_

_do. How was your Christmas? I _

_suppose this is a way to fill time._

_Though I never thought you'd stoop_

_to the level of writing to me._

_* Sasuke_

_Dec. 28_

_Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

_Siatiamaru for writing. My _

_Christmas was as exciting as_

_yours sounded. In these letters_

_I've been noticing how brotherly_

_close we've been sounding. It's _

_kind of sickening. I'd ask how_

_your friends are but we both know_

_that I don't want to hear it._

_~ Itachi_

_Jan. 1_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Happy New Year. I didn't_

_have much fun this holiday_

_either. Your vocabulary is quite_

_intense when you write. Is it _

_because you're bored or do you_

_talk like this too? About the brotherly _

_close thing, I know. It is. But we both _

_know that we don't have anything _

_better to do._

_*Sasuke_

_Jan. 3_

_Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

_I'm surprised you think my_

_vocabulary is intense when, if_

_you haven't noticed, yours is _

_just as colorful. Did I just compliment_

_you? Never mind. If I may, why _

_do you star your name_

_when the correct thing to do_

_is put a time break as you well know?_

_I'll never know with you, Sasuke._

_~ Itachi_

_Jan. 5_

_Dear Itachi,_

_I'm shocked. I can't believe_

_you actually put my name in_

_your letter. I thought I was _

_'Foolish Little Brother'. Never _

_Sasuke. I star my name because_

_well, I do. I have no real reason_

_and I don't plan on changing _

_just because "big brother" told_

_me to. I'm truly sorry if you_

_have a problem with that, but I'm_

_not in the mood to be pushed around._

_*Sasuke_

_Jan. 7_

_Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

_No. You're not worth the time to_

_tell you how or why or the great_

_importance of how to sign your_

_own name correctly. It's a waste_

_of ink. As for your name, I have_

_no trouble writing it. I do _

_understand why you would feel that_

_I am isolating it. Your name may be_

_Sasuke, but your just a _

_foolish little brother to me._

_~ Itachi_

_Jan. 9_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Are our lives so uninteresting_

_that still we continue to write?_

_I know that my life is boring _

_enough, but __you__ wherever __you_

_are have got to have something to do._

_We have been doing this for so_

_long that I am beginning to enjoy_

_writing. Do you feel the same?_

_You got to ask a question, now it's _

_my turn. Maybe you could put_

_'Dear Sasuke' once or twice. I am_

_hating the 'foolish little brother' thing._

_*Sasuke_

_Jan. 12_

_Dear Fooli- Sasuke,_

_Sorry. I am writing in pen _

_and I am so used to the 'foolish_

_little brother' thing that I messed up._

_I'll only put 'Sasuke' this time. You're_

_lucky. To answer the first question, _

_......yes. I guess I am fond of writing_

_even if it is to you. Well, that's not true._

_I guess I truthfully mean especially_

_scene it's you._

_~ Itachi _

_Jan. 15_

_Dear Itachi,_

_.............................._

_..............Thanks, I think._

_Especially scene it's me?_

_Why are you being all brotherly_

_all of a sudden? Thanks for putting_

_'Sasuke' too, even if you did mess up._

_I guess I owe you now. Do you want _

_me to put in the time break or to_

_write 'foolish little brother' on_

_my signature? Never mind, I'll just_

_do both. You know, I guess the reason_

_I was all shocked before was because _

_I feel the same way. Screw the whole_

_eternal revenge thing. I owe you that much._

_~ Foolish Little Brother_

_Jan. 18_

_Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

_I must have touched a heartstring to _

_make you take back the eternal revenge._

_Dan ku well. You know the whole sig. change_

_was unnecessary. You really didn't owe_

_me anything. I was being kind. Kind? Who _

_am I? You know Sasuke, maybe you're not_

_so foolish after all._

_~ Itachi_

_Jan. 21_

_Dear Nii-kun, _

_Please don't mock the opening._

_Wait, you do remember Nii-kun._

_Don't you? You're Nii-kun. Remember?_

_I used to call you that when we were little._

_You do remember, don't you? You may not._

_I understand why you wouldn't if you_

_don't. It was such a long time scene I called_

_you that. But you probably favor Itachi._

_I'm being such a baby. Nii-kun? I shouldn't_

_call you that. It's babyish._

_~ Foolish Little Brother_

_Jan. 23_

_Dear Little Brother,_

_Nii-kun? I haven't been called_

_that in quite a long time. But_

_nonetheless you are still being_

_babyish for reverting to that. I was_

_really shocked that you'd even bring_

_that up in a letter. I guess we are pretty_

_much out of things to write. Maybe we could_

_tell each other one secret about their_

_past or present. Maybe we could ask each other_

_for what we want to hear. If so, you can go _

_first. I have to admit, this is an entertaining_

_way to fill time._

_~ Itachi _

_Jan. 26_

_Dear Older Brother,_

_Well, I think that would be a nice way to fill_

_time. Not that we have anything else_

_better to do. Truly sorry for the Nii-kun_

_thing. One secret I have is, that in my childhood_

_I adored you and looked up to you. I thought_

_you were the best brother a guy could have._

_But that's not the secret. It's that I still_

_do. And I always will. Maybe you could tell_

_me the real reason you killed everybody._

_~ Foolish Little Brother; Sasuke_

_Jan. 29_

_Dear Little Brother,_

_Dear little brother, Sasuke, could you_

_please not write 'foolish little brother' on_

_your sig.? Thank you. I guess I could tell_

_you what you want to know. I killed everyone_

_because I was showing off for you. Okay, _

_so it was __really__ stupid, but hey, if you_

_were captain of Anbu at 13 and had that_

_much pressure on you, then you just may have_

_done the same. I guess that when your reaction_

_was the opposite of what I wanted, my brain kicked _

_in, telling me to say what I said. For my question to you,_

_tell me the rest of the story behind your first secret._

_~ Itachi _

_Jan. 31_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Thank you for telling me that. I really_

_needed to know. I think it's giving_

_me the guts to answer your question. I-_

_well, the rest of the story is that I guess I more _

_than adore you. I love you, Itachi. And I always will._

_Itachi, well, do you know that, that when we were little,_

_and the last time I hugged you that you felt really _

_warm? Warmer than mom or dad?_

_~ Sasuke_

_Feb. 2_

_Dear Precious Little Brother, _

_I hadn't noticed that about myself. Warmer_

_than mom or dad? What do you think it is?_

_Chalk one up for the weakness of Uchiha, Itachi._

_Sasuke, may I ask you a question? Sasuke,_

_do you hate me? No, really, do you? I know_

_what you wrote before, but I need to know, and_

_I need to know truthfully. It would help me_

_as much as my answer helped you. You may_

_feel that you are not obliged to answer,_

_but please do._

_~ Itachi_

_Feb. 5_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Itachi, no. No, I don't hate you._

_Not even a little bit. I told you already _

_that I love you and I'm not lying. If you'd_

_have asked me that around December, I'd_

_have said that I most certainly do. But not now._

_As for your weakness, I think this follows_

_what I believe. That when someone feels really_

_warm to me, it means that they really love me._

_If I may, do you? C'mon, I answered your_

_question, it's only fair._

_~ Sasuke_

_Feb. 7_

_Dear Precious Little Brother,_

_No, it most certainly is not fair. Your question is_

_ten times harder. I suppose your belief is true_

_this time. Yes, Sasuke, I do love you._

_I love you very much. More than our parents ever_

_did. In fact, I doubt they loved us at all. _

_Maybe that's why I killed them. To make it just _

_you and me, and no one who wouldn't love_

_us. I don't much understand love. All I know_

_is that I love you, Sasuke. Chalk another one up_

_for the weakness of Uchiha, Itachi._

_~ Itachi_

_Feb. 9_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Wow, Itachi, you had the word love in that last_

_letter six times. You are also up to two weaknesses._

_You amaze me nonstop (sarcasm). You are the best older _

_brother ever. But, it's not in a way you would understand._

_My love, I mean. No, you wouldn't understand._

_It's just not fair to me to feel these things yet not be_

_able to tell you._

_~ Sasuke_

_Feb, 11_

_Dear Precious Little Brother,_

_Try me. With what you think I wouldn't_

_understand. I may not know much about _

_love or feelings (there's another weakness_

_to chalk up), but you can trust me with_

_just about anything. That is, unless you distrust_

_me that much. I'm pretty sure you don't, but_

_hey, I could be wrong. I have been before._

_~ Itachi_

_Feb. 14 _

_Dear Itachi,_

_No. As much as I want to tell you,_

_I just can't. It will hurt too much._

_What if these letters get intercepted?_

_Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa._

_My loving older brother, I'm sorry._

_~ Sasuke_

_Feb. 17_

_Dear Precious Little Brother,_

_I forgive. Don't worry, I got the message_

_out of the hastily scrawled note. If you want,_

_we can meet face to face. How about Feb. 19?_

_Hmm, not in a public place...... how about _

_Konahagure Forest? 3:00pm? Just show up_

_if you agree._

_~ Itachi_

So, at 3:00pm, on Feb. 19 in the Konahagure Forest, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha met.

"Hello, Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Hello. Now," Itachi wanted to get right to the point. "what weren't you going to tell me?"

"You're quick into a subject." Sasuke said. Itachi detected slight annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry. Please?" he said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, I," he started, determined to get it out this time. Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to continue. "Now, I know you may not understand..."

"I am fully aware of that."

"Of course." he replied, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I love you in, in, w-well, m-more than just..... a brotherly way. I-in a sinful way." he finished, seriously considering taking off before Itachi had the chance to hate him too much.

"Don't worry," he said. "I understand. And I don't hate you."

"Y-you don't?" Sasuke was amazed. "Why not?"

"Well, to be completely honest, it's because I feel the same way toward you." Sasuke was amazed.

"Really? No, this is just some horrible prank because now you hate me."

"I was serious, Sasuke. No joke." And with that said, he leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. "I love you in the same, sinful, way." Sasuke was mentally paralyzed. He sat down and leaned against a tall oak tree. Itachi sat beside him. There was a long patch of silence.

"I love you, Itachi." Sasuke said so quietly that only Itachi could hear him (not that anyone else was listening).

"I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi replied in the same volume. Sasuke leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. They sat together in silence for a long time. 'Things are going to be alright from now on.' Sasuke thought. And they were.

___**THE END**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**___Well? Was that good or what? Yeah, so Itachi x Sasuke may not be everybody's favorite pairing scene it's brother x brother, but I enjoyed writing it and I think this was my best work EVAH!!!! That and the fact that I'm an Uchihacest fan myself. If you didn't like it then I'm sorry I wasted your life.

GO UCHIHACEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
